UFC 6
Casper, Wyoming |attendance = 2,700 |buyrate = 240,000 |previous_event = UFC 5: The Return of the Beast |following_event = UFC 7: The Brawl in Buffalo |sherdog = 12 }} UFC 6: Clash of the Titans, commonly referred to as simply UFC 6, was the sixth mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on July 14, 1995, at the Casper Events Center in Casper, Wyoming. The event was seen live on pay per view in the United States, and later released on home video, both VHS and, eventually, DVD. History UFC 6 featured the crowning of the first non-tournament UFC Champion, an eight-man tournament, and two alternate fights which were not shown on the live pay-per-view broadcast. The tournament had no weight classes, or weight limits. Each match had no rounds; therefore no judges were used for the night. A twenty minute time limit was imposed for the quarterfinal and semi-final round matches in the tournament. The finals of the tournament and the Superfight had a thirty minute time limit and, if necessary, a five minute overtime. This event continued the Superfight format from UFC 5 to determine the reigning UFC champion for tournament winners to face. Ken Shamrock remained in the defending spot and his opponent was UFC 5 champion Dan Severn in a championship match dubbed as "The Clash of the Titans". The referee for the night was John McCarthy, who had the power to restart the fight from a standing position if the fighters were stalemate and no progress was being made by either one. Michael Buffer served as the guest ring announcer for the night. Results Alternate bouts *' Joel Sutton vs. Jack McGlaughlin' :Sutton wins by submission due to strikes at 2:01. *' Anthony Macias vs. He-Man Gipson' :Macias wins by submission due to strikes at 3:06. Quarterfinals *' Tank Abbott vs. John Matua' :Abbott wins by KO at 0:18 and then mocks a prone Matua who was unconscious. *' Paul Varelans vs. Cal Worsham' :Varelans wins by KO (elbow to the head) at 1:04. *' Patrick Smith vs. Rudyard Moncayo' :Smith wins by submission (rear naked choke) at 1:08. Smith withdrew from the tournament, complaining of stomach cramps. *' Oleg Taktarov vs. Dave Beneteau' :Taktarov wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 0:57. Semifinals *' Tank Abbott vs. Paul Varelans' :Abbott wins by TKO due to strikes at 1:53. *' Oleg Taktarov vs. Anthony Macias' :Taktarov wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 0:12. Macias replaced Patrick Smith, who could not continue due to injury. It is widely believed that this fight was fixed as Macias ran into a guillotine and tapped before he hit the canvas. For the rest of the fight chants of "fake" could be heard by the crowd. Superfight *'Superfight Championship bout: Ken Shamrock vs. Dan Severn' :Shamrock wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 2:14 to become the first UFC Superfight Champion. Finals *' Oleg Taktarov vs. Tank Abbott' :Taktarov wins the UFC 6 Tournament by submission (rear naked choke) at 17:47. Tournament Bracket Tank Abbott | RD1-team2= John Matua | RD1-score1=W | RD1-score2=L | RD1-team3= Paul Varelans | RD1-team4= Cal Worsham | RD1-score3=W | RD1-score4=L | RD1-team5= Patrick Smith | RD1-team6= Rudyard Moncayo | RD1-score5=W | RD1-score6=L | RD1-team7= Oleg Taktarov | RD1-team8= Dave Beneteau | RD1-score7=W | RD1-score8=L | RD2-team1= Tank Abbott | RD2-team2= Paul Varelans | RD2-score1=W | RD2-score2=L | RD2-team3= Anthony MaciasPatrick Smith was forced to withdraw due to injury. He was replaced by Anthony Macias. | RD2-team4= Oleg Taktarov | RD2-score3=L | RD2-score4=W | RD3-team1= Tank Abbott | RD3-team2= Oleg Taktarov | RD3-score1=L | RD3-score2=C }} Notes and references External links * * *UFC 6 fights reviews Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship events